


Swimming Pool

by Utsukishi



Series: The Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Challenges, Just kill me already, Keith is hella gay, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pool, i guess, lance doesnt even get a name in this, only the rest of the alphabet to go, or as i like to call it 'suffering' challenge, this will be the death of me, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: Keith needs to prove something to Pidge. He gets 'rescued' by one stunning guy.





	Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is for a challenge I set for myself. I will write a fic for the whole alphabet. The tricky part? I can't use the letter in that fic. This is for letter 'a.' there's literally no 'a' in this entire fic and I can already tell I made the biggest mistake of my life.   
> Enjoy some Klance!! There will be more!!
> 
> If there's any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I'd like to apologise now. It's challenging to write without the letter 'a' and I haven't written anything I plan to publish in ages.

Keith spent weeks of his life visiting the public swimming pool by his school. Shiro spent countless hours upon hours telling him to simply spend less time there, urging him to use the swimming pool his friend owned. It would prove to be less difficult. No prying eyes. Yet, Keith refused to listen. The other pool didn't go deep enough for him to fulfil his objective. He would do this even if he were to spend the next month there. The end result would be quite simple – sitting down on the floor of the swimming pool. Pidge implied he could never be in the perfect position to do so. Spite drove him to keep trying.

During one of his more recent goings, he more or less perfected it. It would only require one or two outings to the swimming pool in order for him to do it. Nothing would stop him from this. Nothing. Not Pidge. Not even Shiro. Except... well. Some weird guy. Keith knew he got close to finishing his bet when he felt himself being pulled up to the top of the pool. He felt someone clutching onto his biceps, pulling him despite his obvious resisting.

“Dude!! The hell were you thinking?!” The guy yelled, ignoring the evident resentment visible on Keith. His body shook with it, shoving the guy from him once he felt he stood securely, no risk of tripping into the pool. “You could've drowned! Were you trying to kill yourself by sniffing the whole swimming pool into your body?” Keith continued to frown, ignoring the weird looks the others sent the two of them.

“Don't you think you're overre-” He muttered but, before he could get the whole sentence out, the guy interrupted him.

“Don't even finish! I'm not! You should be relieved I got here before you got seriously injured!” Keith sighed, giving up on even insisting he didn't just try to kill himself by drinking the whole pool.

“Look, I don't know who you could be, or why this seems to be your business too, but I'm simply trying to prove something to my friend. It's not- I'm not- I don't wish to die. Ok?” He sighed, running his fingers through his fringe, shoving it from his eyes.

“The hell could you wish to prove which involved drowning?!” The guy sighed, fiercely looking into Keith's. Keith took notice of the deep blue colour the guy's eyes were, noticing how he could possibly get lost in them. Muttering his response, Keith curses when he notices the guy's good looks. His brown locks seemed soft without even touching them.

“I need to prove something to my friend. I need to be sitting down in this very swimming pool to prove it.” He hoped the guy would get it. He seemed like he would.

“Dude. This sounds.... surprising.” The guy smiled softly before continuing. “You don't seem like the sort to do such things. Your friend is forcing you to do this or is it-”

“It's spite.” Keith quickly interrupts, smiling too. “They mentioned how it would be impossible. I need to prove them wrong. My brother keeps telling me to stop too but... I won't.” The guy then does something Keith didn't expect him to do. He chuckles, then moves closer, dropping his voice close to whispering.

“You will do this. Prove it to them. You. Just you. Possibly your mullet too.” He then moves, grinning. Keith resists the urge to shove him, opting to chuckle, not minding the guy pointing out his mullet. Shiro let him grow it... he got too fond to get rid of it now.

“I don't need my mullet to prove my point.” He mutters, suddenly conscious of the guy checking him out. He didn't get people trying to even flirt with him but this guy definitely just checked him out. When Keith looked into his eyes, the guy turned the other direction, trying to hide the slight flush of his cheeks.

Coughing to get the guy's focus once more, Keith wonders why Shiro never told him how to flirt properly. This guy just tried to stop him from, well, wrongly presumed suicide, yet he's clueless on how to even form coherent, yet flirty, sentences. “Would you be interested in knowing if I proved my point?” He suddenly utters the words, hoping the guy doesn't suddenly think he's some weird, mullet owning, guy.

“I would love to. When will you be done with swimming for tonight?” The guy questions, looking in the direction of the clock.

“Now, to be honest.” Keith knew he would need to return home soon. Shiro cooked food for 7pm every night, knowing Keith wished to spend some time swimming yet he knew he would return home before curfew. Most of the time.

“Perfect timing. I'm done for tonight too.” The other boy grins, resulting in Keith feeling like he got doomed the moment Pidge mentioned their stupid bet. He'll be getting pride, $20 from them, hopefully this cute guys phone number too. They both begin swimming to the edge, hoping to exit the pool before they both lose their nerve.

“We could... you could... uhm...” Suddenly Keith forgets his words, unsure how to give his own phone number to the stunning guy before him.

“I'll give you my phone number. Text me once you've proved your point.” Keith could sigh in relief once he processes those words.

“Yes. Sure.” He curses how stiff those words sound. Pidge would never let him live this down if they were here. Hell, they would be recording it right this moment. Keith pushes the thought out of his mind once they're by the lockers, the guy holding out the note he promised to give him before.

“Text me. You could text me tonight too.. if you'd like to, of course.” The guy seems to be blushing, resulting in Keith grinning, delighted to know he's not the only flustered one.

“I will.” Keith mutters, holding onto the note like his life depended on it.

During the night, Keith types the phone number into his phone, hoping the guy didn't lie or give him the wrong one. He's unsure of his text, the decides nothing could get worse, right?

'Hey, it's Keith from the swimming pool. The one who needs to prove his point.'

He hits send, grinning when his phone lights up, informing him of the text from the guy. Keith grins, then he spends the whole night texting.

  
  


_~fin~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I'd like to apologise again. The letter 'b' will be next! I'm not sure when that'll be posted but I plan on completing the challenge by the end of summer so.... yeah. Next fic should be up soon-ish.


End file.
